The First Boy
by razzberry96
Summary: The Welfare gets it's first boy assassin. And a new handler.What will happen? Please read and review.


**A/N: Hello there! THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE READING! Destinee is a made up character that I made up. Pretty much think of her as a new handler. Now I know the show is called, Gunslinger GIRL, but I was just thinking, "Why aren't there any boy assassins in the Agency?" So I made him and I think he's going to turn out pretty badass. Alright well enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at the sleeping child from the one way mirror at the Social Welfare Agency. It was a young boy, near death. He looked peaceful after the doctors cleaned up his cuts and bruises from his beatings that he received daily. He was my _Fratello_ and the very first boy assassin to the agency. When Jose called a couple months ago, asking me if my line of work was any good, I replied with a simple, 'It pays the bills.' He told me about the agency and asked if I would like to join in and help get rid of the terrorist attacks for good. Since a terrorist attack killed my husband and caused me my unborn child, I signed up right away with no hesitation.

I continued to look at the boy and felt a tear trying to escape, but I held it in and looked away where Jose and his _Fratello_, Henrietta were sitting, looking at me. Jose stood up and walked up to me with his gentle smile,

"Are you alright, Destinee?"

I looked at the boy again as one of the doctors replaced one of his legs with a robotic one. I winced as if I could feel the pain, but I knew the boy was in good hands. I turned to Jose and smiled, "I'm alright, I guess it's a little hard to see."

Jose chuckled lightly, "I have to admit that it does a little taking used to. What did your captain say after you quit the force?" He asked me.

I scoffed, "He gave me an earful. You know how my dad was when I told him I was joining the force for the first time. He was so happy that he announced it from his patrol car."

"I remember that day, "Jose said, "Your father was a happy man. I can imagine how he was when you quit."

"Thanks again, Jose for this opportunity. By the way, where's Jean? He still owes me a hug from the last time I saw him." I laughed.

"He's probably down at the range with Rico. You can pull a sneak attack on him later." Jose winked.

"Heh, you bet I will."

"Excuses me, Destinee."

I turned around, where Ferro's eyes were glued to the computer screen where she has been putting in my information and the boy's for the past hour. She finally looked at me and asked,

"Have you thought up of a name?"

I looked at the boy one more time before the doctors could take him away into the next room. I thought hard, of a good strong name. Because that was what he was going to be, strong. He will be like my son and I will love him. I will teach him everything that I know and he will be the best at what he does. And finally, I got the perfect name.

"His name is William."

Ferro nodded and entered his name, "William it is."

Jose and I walked out of the room with little Henrietta following us, silently. As we walked, we ran into Hilshire where his nose was buried deep into a file. He looked at me and closed the file that he'd been reading,

"Destinee, I've been looking for you." He said, "I've got your _Fratello_ file here and I got to tell you, this kid has some serious talent with knives."

I took the file away from Hilshire playfully and scanned through it carefully. His real name was Romano Avillo, age 11 and everyday he was brutally beaten by his drunken father. His mother died from her long term illness when he was five, and his older brother died in a car accident last month. His father was so mad that he lost his oldest son that he grabbed a hammer and beat young Romano until the boy stopped breathing. Jose shook his head as he read the profile from over my shoulder. I continued to read along where his personal belongings were listed. One of his belongings was a box that was full of knives. It said that he collected them, and used them to practice throwing. I tried to imagine an 11 year old throwing knives, I couldn't. Then again, I am working for an agency that has young girls with guns killing the bad guys. I closed the file and took a deep breath.

We said our goodbyes and continued our walk to the dorms where William would be; ready to open his eyes and fight. As we walked, I kept thinking about what I would say to William when he wakes up and finds himself in some strange room with no memory at all. Do I tell him that he's now an assassin, just like that? Do I let him know about my plans for the two of us? These sorts of questions ran through my head, spinning out of control. Nothing this crazy seemed to happen when I was on the force, and I thought I've seen it all. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Henrietta's hand slip into my own. I guess I looked a little nervous when we reached the door that lead to William.

"It'll be okay." Henrietta said to me in her sweet voice.

I nodded to her and then looked at Jose, who assured me that they would be in the next room watching. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and walked in…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: The reason why this chapter is so short is because I don't know how many people still read Gunslinger Girl. If I get a lot of reviews/ Views letting me know that there are still fans out there, all of my future chapters will be long. That I can promise! I have so many plans for Destinee and William and of course all of the girls and their handlers. But please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Remember only YOU can let me know If I should write more. Thank You. **


End file.
